65th Hunger Games
by ihuntwithwinchesters
Summary: Finnick Odair's Reaping and his struggle before the games.
1. Chapter 1

The reaping day, I have been training for this my whole life. Today I turn 14, today I am allowed to volunteer if I wish. My trainer told me I am the best. I deserve my district's honour more than anyone does. I deserve to be given the honour of representing my district. Then I snap back to reality. I am standing in crowd with at least 30 others boys my age all standing and staring at the stage. A brightly coloured woman steps out. Her wig is a horrid shade of yellow almost going green, her lips are green and she has blue eye shadow around her eyes. "Welcome everyone to another reaping here in district 4!" she stands as if expecting applause. When she realises she won't get it she puts her hands back to her sides and walks over to the glass ball on the left side of the stage. "Shall we do the girls first?" again she waits for the audience to answer. She puts her hand into the ball "Didn't get this type of reaction in the Capitol did I? Nope everyone in the Captiol loves my show and me. Only I don't get shown around here. So am not as famous." She mumbles whilst she fishes for someone. Then her hand jolts to the bottom and grasps a name. "Here we go!" She says as she bounces back to the centre. "Our first tribute for the 65th annual Hunger Games is Sparkle Barries!" A loud scream rang from the back. I turn my head to see a young girl no older than 13 being dragged to the front by peacekeepers. "Please no, no I can't I'll die! Please have mercy!" She is carried up the stairs and is held in place on the stage by two peacekeepers. "Now!" says the bright Capitol woman bringing the attention back to her "time for the boys!" She walks slowly towards the right side. She looks at the boy's section. She dives in with her hand and immediately grabs a name, rushes back to the microphone and shouts into the microphone. Before she can even read out the name I realise I want the glory. I want to be the name that everyone remembers in my district. "I volunteer as tribute," I say as I walk out to the middle before any peacekeepers come to escort me. I start to sprint up the stairs to the stage. I rip up the name before any boy gets harmed. Many people start to shout about the unfairness of this but I just ignore them. She grabs the microphone from the middle and runs over to me. "What is your name?" she asks with a hint of real curiosity "Finnick Odair". She grabs Sparkles hands and mine and throws them up with her own. "Congratulations to our tributes for the 65th annual Hunger Games!" People start to applaud but not a happy one. A thankful round of applause. Now none of their children have to die.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit in the justice building. I look out the window to see girls from my school crying waiting to see their good friend and say their final goodbyes. I sit on my own, no one comes to see me for my final goodbyes for at least an hour. I sit on my own and eventually get so bored that I end up pulling wallpaper from the wall. "You can't do much really, I'm going to my death now anyway. Then there's a knock at the door. Standing there is most of the girls that were outside. "Finnick!" one shouts as she flings herself at me. All of the girls crowd into my room and start to bombard me. Sparkle's cries can be heard though the wall, they are like wailing of birds. All the girls in my room all sit on the floor and they start to cry loudly. One girl jumps up and kisses me on the lips. Then a peacekeeper comes in and drags each girl out all wailing like geese. Then the room is silent. Another knock. I prepare myself for another group of girls. But instead one girl walks in. "Annie" I sigh. "Did I disturb you?" she asks with her voice just like silk. "Of course not, come in Annie." Annie stands around and looks at the ruined wallpaper. "Got a bit bored did we?" Annie spoke with a smile. I started to chuckle but stopped when Annie went serious. "I am not allowed to mentor you this year, your mentor isn't allowed to be someone who is a close friend, unless it's a quarter quell. So Mags will be mentoring you, the bright woman, the escort. Her name is Flash. Treat her with respect and she will treat you the same. She won't try anything on you. And the trainer, go to the survival, I am starting a club, you will get sponsors, don't worry. You ready." Then Annie walks over to me and kisses me. I am shocked at first but as Annie tries to walk away, I grab her and pull her into a full on kiss. Then a peacekeeper walks in and pulls her away from me. "I love you!" I shout trying to tell her how I feel. I know I probably won't make it back. I want her. I just want her. I continue to rip the wallpaper off. The Peacekeeper comes in to escort me out to the train. The wallpaper is all over the floor. He looks at me, his face softens. He leans down and helps me to my feet. "I guarantee you will be in the final 5. I have my trust in you Finnick, not only my trust but also your district's trust. We need a victor this year or we may well become like 12 or 8 were they must work for survival." I feel tears sting my eyes, no peacekeeper has ever been nice to me before. I was the menace no one wanted to know. He wipes my eyes with his thumb "Now, now don't cry, lots of district women and men for Sparkle are waiting." The peacekeeper kicks the wallpaper to the side and guides me towards the door. The space between the train and the Justice Building isn't very big but it is still packed with press and people screaming. Girls are mostly screaming my name, Sparkle likes to think of herself as popular, and everyone wants to be her. But seeing her friends shout her opponent's name, finishes her off. Sparkle starts to scream, shout and starts to cry. A girl who tries to grab my ankle is a victim to Sparkle's boot. "Don't cheer for the martyr! Cheer for the women who will be the victor! Cheer for me! Not sure stupid school boy!" I just stand there and try to take her in. She was this poor young girl who didn't want to be dragged away from her family and now she claims she will be the victor? I hope to mercy if it isn't me. Then it can't be her. We enter the train and I sit on my own as Sparkle was forcibly taken away to her room. She won't be joining us until dinner. The train is breath taking. The room is covered in flashy wallpaper, the glass bottles holding liquor and rum are kept in a locked store with diamond door handles, the doors slide open and Sparkle is thrown in. She looks at me and then she smiles. "Hi, I am Sparkle Barries. Finicky Odair is it?"

"Finnick, what was with your little stun out there? Trying to be weak then fuming on everyone and everything that looks your way?" I question her looking her up and down. "I was going to play it weak. I just want to win." She says before bursting into tears. "Forgive me for not believing your demon tears." I stared down at her. "I have family and a girlfr…" I go to say girlfriend but Annie isn't even aware I like her. She has no idea of my feelings. Sparkle just stares at me. "If even this 'girlfriend' does exist, she will find a new you if you don't make it. Which I wouldn't count on." Sparkle spits at me as she glares at me "My instructor rigged it. She put my name in more times so I was destined to be chosen. I want to do this. I was guaranteed victory."

I look into her unforgiving eyes "How? Your 'weapon' was taken away when you realised I will get more sponsors. You may have a better fighting chance but you will never be as good looking as me" I say as I push my golden locks from my vision. Sparkle turns an angry shady of red and storms from the room. Leaving me once again on my own.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit on my own on the train again and wait for the escort or my mentor to come in. Sparkle enters again dressed in new clothes with her hair down and her makeup washed off. She looks horrid. Spot marked face and her clothes are water stained, as though she didn't dry herself properly after washing. Mags follows her in and swiftly after her Flash enters. They all sit around the oak coffee table. Flash looks at me. "Sponsors are already signing you down as their main person. They want you more than anyone. Sparkle…" she says sighing and lowering her head. "The odds of you winning have dropped dramatically. You are the one people will hunt for thanks to your little tantrum." Sparkle spits on the coffee table as a sign on rebellion. Flash simply clicks her fingers and an avox starts to clean the table. I stand up to leave for a wash but Mags follows me, she is a 60-maybe 70-year-old woman who stands strangely. She shakes my hand. "The person you saved was a member of my family. Thank you." She says before leaving me to go to my room. I lie in bed and contemplate the things I can do that may help me. "Why did I volunteer!" I shout as I smash my hands against the wall. "My strength" I say as I kick away the chest of draws. I punch the wall repeatedly until there is a dark hole were the light blue wall used to be. "My skills?" I ask myself. I make a list in my head _fire lighting, may be useful, speed, will definitely come in hand. My aim. _ "I can throw." I whisper. I phone my attendant and ask for a tray of knifes and a pen. He comes as soon as possible but insists he must watch in case I try to kill myself. I welcome them into my 'little space of heaven'. I draw a large circle with five more in the middle. A bullseye. "Keep score please Fabio" I ask my attendant throwing him a pen. "The wall will do." He draws a table on the wall. I step back 6 steps and start to throw knifes at the wall. "I have no intention of losing today Sparkle." I say as I throw a knife that lands directly in the bullseye. The next day and a half on the train I spend in the bedroom. Throwing knifes, hitting the bullseye and never missing. I start using more difficult things that my good friend Fabio steals from the kitchens or bar cars. I eventually get my hands on a large fork used for the beef. Being from District 4 has its advantages, free seafood, a nice view but also I use tridents. I was the best fisher with a trident could take over a school with 4 stabs. But I never tried throwing one. I take as many steps back as I can take and I throw. Right in the bullseye. The fork lands exactly the middle. I stand back with Fabio. "Can you get anything better for this?" I turn to Fabio. "No sorry sir but it is forbidden to even give you this time to practice." I sit on the floor and put my head on my knees. "I need to think, I'll send for my usual weapons in about 2 hours Fabio," He bows and leaves without saying another word. I look at my self in the mirror, my eyes are baggy and my shirt is sweat stained. I removed my clothing to find a very faint six pack appearing. "Nice" I whisper before getting into the shower. I clean my hair and teeth. Then an idea hits me. "Make one." I reach for my phone "Fabio, we need more and more. I need tape and all the cutlery on this train. Fabio comes running in, but not alone. Flash follows him in. I expect I should be shouted at for making a mess in my room but instead Flash looks at me and asks, "Need any help?" she says holding up a large stash of cutlery. "I got to the top by stealing, I stole things and sold them. But some I thought I might try to save." I look her in the eye. "You have made my life Flash." I grab the bag and sit on the floor I tape together 3 groups of knifes and lay them down in a line. Then the spoons in 2 longer groups. And finish with the forks at the end. I tape all together making a trident. "She's not much to look at but…" I say as I throw the trident at the wall. It lands in the middle again "She can pack a wild one." Then the train stops. "We are here all ready?" Flash asks as she pulls down my shirt and fixes my pants. "Come on" she says dragging me from my room. Leaving nothing but the wreckage of my room behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitol people surround the train and start to shake it, desperate for some tributes. I turn to look at Sparkle who has put her make up back on. Her ginger hair is tried up in a scruffy bun but she still looks better than yesterday. She wears a small yellow dress and keeps pulling it down. She looks uncomfortable. She looks to me then back to the door. She is led out first with our mentor. I look over to Flash who is straightening her wig. She looks at me and straightens my shirt. "Your hair a bit messy"

"No time…" then the doors open and I stare into the huge crowd, which Sparkle has already submerged into. I stare at all the Capitol people who are dressed in colours bright than the sun. A young girl screams my name and eventually breaks past a peacekeeper and dives onto me. I hold the girl in my arms as peacekeepers try to drag her away. I realise _you need a reputation, something they will always remember you by_ my instructor would always tell me. I decide they way to that is my looks. I grab the girl and throw her towards the floor and kiss her lips. I hear the fans screaming going wild. I hear the gasps of all her friends. I stand back up and lead the girl back to her friends, I see another girl trying desperately to grab my ankle. I lean down and grab her hand and kiss it before continuing down to the car that will lead me to the prep room.

I am convinced that the stylists are trying to skin me alive when I finally reach them. They pull almost every hair from my eyebrows and wax my chest until it starts to bleed. They then oil me up and leave me out in the nude. Another brightly coloured woman comes to push me away from the prep room to a private little room. As I get pushed along I go past Sparkle, the two stylists who were waxing my chest pin her down, 3 girls one of who is very dark but all others are very bright try to pull through the knots in her red hair. I stare at her. But she just glares back and spits. We go through districts 3,2 and 1 but I get to my room. They give me a simple robe made of paper and leave me alone. I sit with my thoughts. My chest throbs and my face aches. "You are an inspiration to me and the entire Capitol. My name is Mada." I sit up and find a rather attractive Capitol woman staring into my eyes. She has turquoise wig perched on her head. Her face is decorated with dark blue eyeliner, her eyebrows are dark blue and her whole face looks pulled back. But she is still beautiful. She stands me up and pulls off my robe. "Your body is very impressive. Your friend Shine or whatever it is, is being dressed as your district's career, fishing. You will be dressed as what the Capitol want. They want to see you." I smile, I know exactly what she means. I sit with my eyes closed waiting for the prep team to finish my makeup, I am not allowed to see my makeup or costume. I sit with my arms crossed. The prep team finish and then I feel someone lift me up. I am taken to a room were I am dressed in a heavy clothing. They eventually leave me. Mada comes in to check my clothes and my makeup. She eventually gives me permission to open my eyes. I am amazed by what I am wearing though it is not what I expected. My makeup decorated scars along my face and my arms. My knuckles flash with scars from fishing and my hair is curled in a mop type of hair do. Mada places a hat on my head and instructs me to leave it on until near the end when I will rip off another part of my clothing. I stare at my clothes in the mirror. My top is a loose chequered top with dungarees over the top. I am told to rip off the clothes when I near a point where my stylists will sit. I nod and hug Mada and squeeze her tight. Mada is taller than me, thanks to the heels she has on her feet am so I hug her like a child would their mother. "Thank you!" I whisper as I am forced to leave the prep room. I walk into a room with all the other tributes, 3 people approach me "Hello my name is Shiner and this is Anvil we are from district 2." They are dressed in what appears to be a warrior from olden days. "My name is Finnick" Anvil looks at me "Have any talents Finn?"

"It's Finnick please and my speed." I state.

"You may be of use to us, try and get a high score, higher than 8 preferably, we want a good group to fight the other tributes with." Shiner says.

"Okay, well I will try." I say before I leave to go and look after my horse. I notice people feeding the sugar cubes to the horses. I grab one and weigh it in my hand. This takes me back to District 4 and Annie.

"_How many sugars do you take Finnick?" Annie asked me. "3 please but with one on the side please Annie." She walks in with the teas. "Every time you come here you have an extra sugar cube do you eat them?" Annie laughs. "Dare me?" I say with a slight giggle to my voice. "Go on then!" Annie coughs. I pick up the extra sugar cube and pop it into my mouth. "How does it taste?" Annie asks with a hint of teasing in her voice. "Sweet and lovely, just like you" I said before giving Annie a big hug._

Annie, I miss her so much. I still twirl the sugar cube around in my fingers. I look round people are either busy with their horse or with their fellow tribute. I smile at the people from district 11 and then pop the sugar cube in my mouth. Annie. A tear comes to my eye but I try to hold them back, in fear for my makeup. Then Sparkle enters. Her greasy ginger hair was dyed a rich blond colour and plaited back in 4 long plaits going down the back of her head, joining at the back. She was dressed in something similar to mine. We both stood looking out to the gap were the chariots will ride. "I say when we hit the halfway point we should take off our clothes." Sparkle looked at me with a confused look "Take off our clothes?" "Yes didn't your stylist tell you?" "NO!" Sparkle shouts. She storms off to the horses. Then the trumpets start to play. I run back to the chariot, I pull Sparkle up and then I jolt forward and we start going towards the exit. All the girls start to scream as my chariot runs out. "I love you Finnick!" then the halfway point hits. I take off my hat, kiss it and throw it to the audience, at least one hundred girls scream and dive for the hat. I rag off my dungarees and I revel what is underneath. A small net covering my male parts and that is all. All the audience is screaming my name and no one will scream anyone else. I eventually come to a firm stop outside president snow's tower. He stands and stares down at people from his town "Welcome to the Hunger Games, we admire your courage and your sacrifice. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favour." I look over to Sparkle who hasn't even waited for the chariot to leave the tower. She has climbed out and ran away. She has gone to our floor and won't come out because her stylist wouldn't tell her what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

I stand in the door of the elevator staring at the rest of the tributes and admiring their costumes, like District 12 are wearing nothing but coal dust and lumps of coal over their private parts. The girl from district 12 runs towards me. "Hold that door." She shouts and I end up holding the door open with my bare foot, She is about to enter the lift when all of a sudden Shiner stands in front of the door, "Best stay back 12! He's already our ally." She shouts at the girl who simply bows her head. Shiner turns to face me and winks, she looks back to the young girl and spits at her feet and leaves her alone. "So sorry, I don't really go round with them." I say before grabbing her hand and dragging her into the lift. I don't click a button. I just stand with the doors closed. "What's your name?" I say whilst I bend down and rip a part of my costume off to wipe the girls feet. "Jasmine Holls." She says looking down at me. I stand up and drop the tissue to my feet. "I am…"

"Finnick Odair, I couldn't help but hear everyone scream your name." She says, interrupting me. "I don't want to sound like I am forcing you into telling me, but what is your skill?" I said with a hint of seductiveness to she if she would fall for my trick. Jasmine looks down to the floor and back up at me. Only then did I notice that she was so beautiful. Her dark black hair draped over her shoulders and her blue eyes stood up out among her coal dusted face. I press the button to 12. I wipe her face with my hand. Her skin is dark colour even underneath all the coal dust. "Wow…your beau… Wait, is that your talent?!" I say with surprise. She smiles and winks at me. "And…" she pauses and looks round at all the corners. "My knifes." She lifts her soot-covered foot to reveal a black sock, inside a small knife. "I keep one on my person 24/7, just in case I am attacked. Any way what is your talent?" She says as she stares into my eyes. I struggle to take my eyes away from hers. "I err I err," I cough and bring myself back. "I throw, but I have only been doing it for a while, you could say, I am a career" I say giving her my best seductive face. "Well!" she laughs "I hope we can be allies Mr Odair." She says before leaving the lift to go to her room. I still stay standing hoping her to come back. But I still love Annie, the reason I want to see her is because her eyes remind me of Annie's and how much I love Annie. I click 4 and stay on my own for the rest of the ride. When I finally arrive everyone has already sat down to eat. I look over to see Mags and Sparkle talking. Sparkle has washed her hair and has her hair down in a plait created by 3 separate plaits. "You look pretty." I say before walking away to get a shower. I look in the mirror on my way out. I don't look like the young boy from district 4 who volunteered to get glory. I look like something the Capitol engineered. I don't look like myself. I run into the bathroom and scrub my face red raw. I stare into the mirror and see, not me but Annie she places her hand against the cold glass, I go to place my hand on to hers, feel the warmth of her hands. But instead I am rewarded with a cold glass mirror. I get so angry. I smash my fists into the mirror. My hands bleed heavily. Mags obvisouly heard the smash and is investigating what happened. She walks in and sits my on the bed. I try to hide my hands by crossing my arms but the blood just bleeds onto the white sheets. Mags holds me face in her hands. "They play with your mind, they know who you love and they know what buttons to press. This was just a test." Mags said. I look up, she wipes my eyes with her thumb just like the peacekeeper did. "I want to go home," I say as I lay my head into her shoulder. She holds my head. "Right first things first, you need your hands to be healed by tomorrow." She breaks our embrace but I just fall to the bed. I lie with my hands on my hair, until I realise that my hair is properly red by now. I sit up and look in a shard of mirror. "Finnick Odair, the boy who cries." I whisper to my self. Mags looks round and laughs. "Everyone cries Finnick but only the ones brave enough to show it, are the only ones worth while." She says. She picks up my blue phone and dials a single number. "I need to some bandages, bed sheets and some…" she says mumbling the end so I can't hear. Soon a hazel haired avox arrives with all the things she ordered. The young girl, though she can't speak, shows enough emotion when she sees the ruins of the mirror and the state of my hands. She simply hands the tray to Mags who bows low. The avox looks shocked, people in the Capitol must treat her like scum but having another person bow to her makes her blush. She bows lower than Mags and walks from the room with a smile on her face. Mags get me to stand at first before lowering me to the bed once its been changed. As I lie on the bed I hear the stamp on high heels on wooden floor. Flash. I close my eyes ready for her shout. I hear gasps and lighter steps towards me. I feel her hand stroke the hair from my face. "Did they use that trick on him?" she asks. She must be referring to the mirror incident. I open my eyes. Flash has her head over my face. She strokes my hair from my face. "You have dry skin on your face. Here I have a remedy. Straight from the Capitol streets." I go to say no but before I can reject the berries Flash has already started to pull them from her pocket. They are triangle shaped berries but a little blue colour. "They are called Lunas, they are from the very edge of district 11's farms, they only grow when I Tracker Jacker lays their eggs there." She walks towards the sink where Mags is filling bowls full of water ready to clean my hands. I lean my hand back on my pillow and think of Annie. How life and her nightmares are treating her.

_I was lying in my bed about to fall asleep when Annie began to scream. Loud and very high pitched. She lived in her own home on the very edge of District 4 with me living just next door with my mother. I sit up in bed and think she will stop but after a few minutes of Annie's screaming. I grabbed my jacket and ran towards my door. I ran to Annie's and shoulder barged her door open. She was lying in her bed. Her hands over her ears. She screams even louder. I ran over to the bed and pull her hands from her ears. I hold her hands in mine. "It was just a nightmare Annie." I say as I hold her hands. She stares at me in my eyes. "Finnick" she sighed. "I hoped you'd come. The mutts were coming from me. Their eyes blood red." I grabbed her head and lay her back into bed. "I'll stay with you tonight. Then tomorrow we move into the house next door. I need to keep an eye on you."_

2 days after I left my mother, she died. Flash comes back with the berries all washed and clean. She places one in my mouth and leaves it. She then grabs my hands and whispers "Sorry, you needed them." Her eyes welling up. I stare into her eyes. I want to spit out the berry but Flash just puts a rag over my mouth. I breathe in the fumes that come from the rag. The berries taste sweet. No. I try to scream but the syrup takes over my body. Sleep Syrup. I feel my eyes droop. The rag was sprinkled with sleep syrup as well. My eyes close. I see Mags come over and close my eyes the rest of the way. My sleep is haunted by nightmares of Annie being hurt and of my own violent death that will probably soon happened. A young girl is chasing me, I try to run, I don't get far. I wake up to the sound of screaming. I jump out of bed and run to the door. My hands are bandaged up. Pulling the door is makes the pain excruciating but I continue to run. Mags grabs my arm and slows me down. "Annie! ANNIE!" I shout very loud. "That scream, that was Annie, that was her!" I pant trying to fight Mags, then it hits me "That was them." Mags nodded. I lay my head down on Mags shoulders, she is relatively small so I have to bend to put my head on her lap. She shushes me and slowly leads me to the dining room. Sparkle sits with Flash talking about the games. "Oh, I think they are positively ghastly but I get paid to present." Flash blabbed on. While Sparkle stuff her face full of meaty food. I sit down and Sparkle automatically glares me at, she stares into my eyes. I feel as though she can see through to my very soul. I think of at least 15 hurtful statements but I simply smirk at her stupid pug like face. I grab the nearest plate to me and shovel it onto my plate. I repeat this action with at least 3 times. Then I grab a knife and aim just above Sparkle's head. It hits the velvet curtain. And slides down and lands on Sparkle's head flat so it doesn't cause any damage. "Can you guess what my skill is?" I say mockingly to her. Grabs the knife and tries to throw it back to me. Instead I hold up my hand that's wrapped in a cast. The knife lodges it self in my cast. Mags looks at me and smiles. I yank the knife out and place back on the table. "I don't really fancy grease or dandruff or whatever else thrives in the ginger jungle that is your hair." After the Chariot performance, Sparkle went to her room and called her stylist apparently she had shouted at her stylist show much that Jamina (Her stylist) dyed her hair back ginger claiming she wanted to dye it brunette. Sparkle slammed down her cutlery and her famous anger rose up "I swear to god Finnick you best watch your back in this arena, because you're the first I am going for! Already been asked by Shiner to join the careers. You'll be hilariously outnumbered." She spits at me before storming from the room and slamming her door shut. When we are certain her door is shut, I break the silence with laughter. I find that Sparkle thinks she has a chance of winning quite funny. I want to win but I also want the pleasure of killing Sparkle. I turn to Mags. "How did you win the games Mags?" I asked. Mags sighs. She sits back and rubs her face with her hands. Then she stares at me "I won by hiding, I hid behind bushes and I hid behind trees, then I would wait until someone walked into my trap. I would attack from behind, the Gamemakers took pity on me, and they killed five people in an accident. 15,000 Tracker Jackers fell from the sky. I would hid up trees and would coat my self with water and hid in ponds so no Tracker Jacker would come near me. My only advice to this place is to become as good as you can with the weapons down stairs. And never ever think that for a second you are safe." She says. I nod my head. I get up and leave to change for my training. I stare at floor as I walk to my room. The shards of glass cleaned away. And almost everything seems as it was before my attack. I wait until Flash knocks to escort me down to the training arena. She is dressed in a very red wig with white stripes painted down the sides meeting in the centre. Her clothes are red also with the white stripes painted downwards like a Zebra. "Your hands!" she shrieks. As she rips the cast off and grabs a strange liquid from the cupboard in my room. She drips the clear liquid onto my cuts; the scabs instantly heal up. "Oh." I mumbled as Flash smiles. "Its called Mabuti. It what they use after and before the games to make the stars look beautiful" she says and she drips the liquid onto my other hand. "Here!" she says popping another Lunas into my mouth. I chew and feel parts of my skin heal quite quickly. "Thank you." I say as I wrap her into a bear hug. She walks me down to the lift where Sparkle was already waiting sporting a very light brown colour on her hair. "I forced my stylist to change it, or have her turned to an avox" she says with an evil giggle to her voice. I hate the way Sparkle talks. Mags stands behind me. She leans into my ear and whispers "Never show you skills to anyone other than the gamemakers and your opponent in the games." Before kissing me and wishing me good luck. I take the ride down in silence until the lift stops. Sparkle jumps and the whole thing comes to a sudden stop. Sparkle looks at me and for a moment I think I saw actual fear in her eyes. Then the whole thing jolted and continued its smooth course down to the training centre.


	6. Chapter 6

"Finnick, come here!" someone shouts as soon as I step into the training arena. I look over expecting to see Jasmine calling me over to show her skills at throwing but instead Shiner is the person calling me. Only half the tributes have arrived at this

Hour but I don't worry myself. I walk over to Shiner. She points to a long red track with obstacles right down the way. I notice Sparkle turning a dark shade of purple with envy. So I simply nod to Shiner and point to Sparkle. "She's the one you want." I say before walking over to Jasmine. She is building a trap to catch a tribute at the foot and haul them into the air. I tap her shoulder and she jumps slightly. "Gave me a fright then Finnick." She says with a chuckle. The trainer coughs and points at the trap and Jasmine bows her head to get back to work. "Hang on a second Finnick" she says as she stands and gestures for the trainer to test her trap. He pokes the rope and it automatically shoots in the air with his finger tied in a tight knot. He hangs by a small rope and everyone trainer or tribute is laughing at this man hanging by a rope. Suspended by a flimsy rope. Shiner is standing with Sparkle glaring over to Jasmine and me. I pull her away from the hassle and towards the edible plants. She bends down and examines all the plants fully while I head towards the running section. Shiner, Anvil, Velvet and Sparkle all stand in a line, ready to ridicule me if I fall. I examine the course and bend into running position. The trainer gives me a time limit that I need to get under in order to pass this station. 2 minute for a few laps is fine. I arch my back like a stretching cat and when I hear the whistle I speed forward. I dodge every obstacle. My time is 1.225. One of the best time on the board. I smirk at Sparkle and head towards the archery station. I might as well try something new while I'm here. Sparkle starts to laugh and steps forward to take her place. She arches her back and doesn't listen to a word the instructor said. She is only focusing on the victory. He blows the whistle and Sparkle speeds forward and hits the first obstacle. She continues to run and hits 5 more obstacles. She gets a pathetic time of 2.34. I laugh. And nudge Jasmine. "You try, I bet you could beat me if you tried." Jasmine steps up and is laughed at by every Career in the room, even the trainer has a little laugh. Jasmine doesn't start like me and instead just stands until he blows the whistle then she speeds off. Jumping every obstacle. I stand with my jaw wide open like a black hole. She walks away from her time of 1.15, the fastest time in the history of the training. Every career is now looking to Jasmine and me as the perfect allies. We stand next to each as someone approaches us. "Hello, Travis" Jasmine says in a jolly voice. Travis is Jasmine's partner from District 12. He is a heavy built man, I am guessing from the seam by his hair and grey eyes. He holds out a hand I shake it and with a voice deeper than an ocean he spoke "Jasmine and me were wondering would you like to Allies but we all split when it comes to the final eight. So we don't have to kill one another." I think on this for a moment. If I join the alliance between district 12 then I don't really hold all the victory. I only hold part of it. But even so, "I agree, good to meet you Travis, I'm Finnick if you haven't already guessed." I say. I shake Travis hand once more and kiss Jasmine on the cheek before leaving to the spear section. The trainer looks me up and down. "Finnick. Finnick Odair" he says in a voice quieter than a whisper. "Yes?" "Oh thank god its you!" the voice says. They push a big chunk of hair from in front of their face. I take a moment to study the face. Hazel eyes and dark blue hair. "Fabio…" I ask. He puts a finger to his lips. He then speaks loudly. "You need a longer spear? Right this way sir." He leads me away into another room filled equipment. "He pushes all the hair from his face. They discovered me, Finnick. They know what I did on the train. They think I am plotting against them." I have no idea what he is talking about at first. Then the gears start to grind in my head. "The Capitol think you are trying to plot against them with a 14 year old boy who asked for some knifes and is probably going to be killed in 6 days." Fabio nods. "Tomorrow I become a Avox, I have to give up my voice." He says as he slides to the floor and starts to cry. "I am doomed my friend… doomed." He sniffles as he cries quietly to himself. "I am so sorry, Fabio. This is my fault, I didn't think of you. I was selfish." I pick him up and grab a hold of a spear and carry it out to the centre. A peacekeeper enters the arena. "Mister Fabio Reins" they announce Fabio steps forwards and puts on a brave face before he is sedated with sleeping syrup and dragged from the arena. Jasmine comes up from behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Can I see what you can do with that spear?" I wipe my tearing eye and nod. I step towards a target that is next door to Jasmine. When a whistle is blown a target with flash and start to rush towards me. The only way to stop it is to hit it with your spear/knife or whatever you use. I press a button and take aim with my spear. The target starts to move upper left-hand side. I throw the spear and land directly in the centre. I turn to Jasmine and the other podium and bow. Jasmines will do the same but with more coming towards her at one time. I stand watching Jasmine. The first whistle blows and before the target has a chance to move there is a knife embedded in it. I stand once again gob smacked at what this girl can do. She repeats this until all the targets have a knife embedded in their bodies. I turn to face Jasmine, most likely the victor of the 65th hunger games.


	7. Chapter 7

The days roll by quite quickly. The second day of training is very quick but the station that Fabio used to occupy is now empty. People just have to teach themselves to hold spears and knife if they want too. I turn to face Jasmine who has left with Travis. They about to enter the elevator to go up to their floor. I decide to run away from the trainer moaning about the lack of attention I give to my aiming. I run towards the lift. I want to get to the floor but Sparkle can eat all the food. But my 'new best friends' stop me. Shiner and Anvil. I am thrown into a match between them. "Finnick please tell my _dear_ brother that you will be in our alliance not the _'outline' _districts." She said trying, I swear I could hear a hint on flirting in there. I simply stand and shrug. And run towards the lift doors, just missing them as they close and come to a complete halt. I bang my hands on the door and refuse to stop. I turn and see all the game makers staring down at me, all the tributes looking at me. I press the button and patiently wait for the next lift. I clamber in. "Hold the door." A voice shouts. I don't want any interaction. I simply press the button for the doors to close without feeling any guilt. I stand there. I refuse to show any emotion. Just waiting for my doors to open on floor 4. So I can eat my weight in rich Capitol food. Mags stands expecting my arrival. Flash, who was sitting next to Mags, stands also making her look about 3 feet tall. I sit down and talk to them of training. Flash starts the conversation "So Finnick, I hear you broke the record for the fastest obstacle course runner? That must feel amazing." But I simply shake my head "That was Jasmine. I am number 2"

"Oh" Flash sighs.

Mags starts up the conversation "So what did you do? Did you learn any new skills or even try anything new?"

I look up, my mouth almost falling apart with the amount of apple crumble I have shoved in. "I actually tried, throwing spears and knifes with Jasmine. Who I want as a ally and Travis both from 12." Flash nods. "I understand, Jasmine, though she is young, is certainly one to keep an eye on. But Travis I didn't expect to hear from you about him. He tried to volunteer for 3 years straight but got vetoed by every person reaped." Mags nods. "The interviews are in 2 days Finnick, has Mada spoke to you about it?" I shake my head. "Do you have an idea of what you want to do?" I shake my head again. "Do you have an idea what to do in front on the game makers?" again I just shake my head. Mags sighs "Do excuse me" she says politely before getting up and leaving. Flash and me sit opposite each other. Flash eventually stands and gestures for me to go with her. She walks me to the lift. And pushes the button for 12. "I need to see the escort for 12. She is lovely but a bit strange. Don't say anything about the wig." She says through gritted teeth. I am pushed through the doors. 4 people sit round a table. One is a drunken man who has dirty blonde hair and mutters things about Liquor and how to live in the games. 2 are Travis and Jasmine. The 4th is a young woman. Whose heels are taller than Flash's. "Flash darling!" she shouts before getting up. My eyes immediately travel to the toppling wig that could fall and cause a natural disaster at any moment. But I remember what Flash said and look to the floor. Jasmine beckons me over. Her food is all over the place. She has 4 different types of stew and 3 different types of cake. I sit down next to the drunken man. He hits my arm with a shaky but strong fist. I turn round to face him "Finnick Odair, Haymitch Abernathy." Travis mumbles through a mouthful of pudding. He looks me up and down. "You don't belong here!" he says and tries to take another swipe at me with his fist, I grab it just in time and push it back to the table. Jasmine smirks. "Jasmine, would you like to be in an alliance with me. Travis you're welcome also. But we split at the final 8. So we don't ever have to kill one another." Jasmine smiles "I would like that Mr Odair." She says in a formal voice. Flash taps my shoulder. "It's time to go back now Finnick." I nod. "I'll see you tomorrow Jasmine, see you soon Travis." They all wave expect Haymitch who sits in a heavy sulk. "May the odds be ever in your favour." The escort shouts after me. I laugh a bit, then realise she is serious. "Thank you." I say before exiting to the lift and leaving it to close between me and district 12.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N sorry for not updating in a while but I have been very busy and had major writers block. Hardly anyone has read this so I havent really thought I need to update it. But anyway for those who have read it here is the next chapter. Please review, favourite and follow me please

-ihuntwiththewinchesters

I know I can't escape, I try to run but the mutt has got me. I feel its horns cut my face. I feel blood trickle down my face. Then Jasmine appears, but its not Jasmine. She jumps onto the mutt and wrestles it to the ground. She turns to help me. Then she stands. And a sharp bloody horn appears through her chest. I can't scream. I can't do anything. I just stand there. Helpless. The beast then disappears. I run to Jasmine, she's changed again. It's Annie. I am holding Annie's hand, as the life slowly dies from her eyes. My eyes dart open. I dive forwards. I am lying in my bed. My head and body drenched in sweat. I run to what is left of my mirror. My face isn't cut, just slightly sweaty. I take off my top. My muscles have formed quite nicely over my stomach. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Haunted by the images of my love and best friend dying at the same time. I lie with my hands on my head, trying to erase the images that scar my head. I start my shower I stand under the running water just letting it run over my face. Today is the day I have to perform like a monkey for the Game-makers. So they can decide my fate in the arena. I will show them my spears or my knifes but I cant steal Jasmines skill. I get so lost in thoughts I don't even notice the water has gone cold. I step out of the bathroom and leave my hair wet on my cheeks. I dress in the clothes that have become compulsory. I walk out to Mags and Flash sitting discussing over breakfast. I skip breakfast completely and just go to the lounge to relax before I have to perform my skill. What if I fail, what if I miss and cause a game maker injury, what if, what if. All these questions bother me until I have the familiar buzzer calling me down to the training arena. I leave to go downstairs and most people have arrived when the first name is called. I sit waiting until the main careers have gone Jasmine comes to sit by my side and places a hand over my clasped hands. "You'll be brilliant today, Finnick, I just know it." She said, she kisses my cheek before going to sit by Travis again and discuss what to do for her skill. I sit with my forehead on my joined hands. I picture Annie, sitting at home waiting to hear the scores for the training day. I just wish I could see her one more time. Before the games, before the end, before I have to give in, and fall to the power of the hunger games. I am snapped from my train of thought by an announcement. "Finnick Odair." The robotic voice calls. I stand, I feel strange. I feel all eyes on me as I walk out. "Don't choke! Would want to get a bad score now would we?" Sparkle mocks. The words replay in my mind, I try to think of a comeback to shout at her, but I can't, my mind is thinking of Annie. So I turn to her and retort "I'm going to die anyway, and so will you. You made a target of yourself." I know I could do better, but I simply leave to go and try and impress the men now in charge of whether I live or die. I walk in; it's still early so they are very keen to see what I have in store. I stand in the middle and wait until they say I can start. "Finnick Odair, District 4 I presume?" A game-maker calls out. "Of course." I say, feeling slightly cocky as I do so. "Well, we are all very excited to see what you have in store, I have enjoyed watching you in the training. What weapon are you going to use?"

"Spear if you don't mind." The game-maker smiled and clapped his hands, "Bring a spear!" An avox walked in with a spear. The young man bowed low and held out his hands to give it to me. I recognised the face but I refuse to even look him in the eye and I can't say a word in fear of hurting him even more. It is my friend, Fabio. Now forced to serve people in the Capitol without being able to mumble a word. I bow back and walked towards my targets. I turn to the game-makers who control the target movement. I give them the signal and aim my first spear. "Begin" the game-maker shouts as my first target begins to zoom forward, I aim my spear and it hits the target bang in the middle. All the game-makers clap as I claim my spear from the target. I aim again, and the second targets starts to move, I don't hit the middle, I miss by one ring. The game-makers are still impressed. The gesture for me to stand in front of them, "We can see a spear is not the weapon you have grown up training, may I ask what you train with?"

"A trident, sir. But I understand they are quite hard to come by around these parts" I say bowing low.

"Of course, of course, well maybe your district can send you one. You may leave, Congratulations Finnick Odair, and may the odds be ever in your favour." I leave the room forced to go the way I came. I pass by Jasmine, who gives me a subtle nod. I give her a smile and nod back. Hopefully my message was conveyed. I did well. I walk to the elevator that will guide me back up to my room. I wish that I could see Annie, I wish I could tell her my love and tell her I want to be with her forever. She is the love of my life but she is still in District 4, whilst I am prepped for my death. My lift slowly comes to a halt outside of my floor. I wait for the doors to open and I slide through. Mags and Flash stand waiting for me to come. "How did you do? Did they ask you many questions? Did you tell them everything? You didn't say I took you to the penthouse did you?" Flash questioned me. I simply stood in awe at her outfit. I couldn't decide whether or not I liked her outfit. She wore a bright green wig, with a blue dress and a few plastic fish stuck onto the dress. "Are you dressed like district 4?" I say with a slight snigger to my voice. I try to hold in my laughter but I couldn't bear it. I start to laugh in hysterics at the outfit stood before me. Mags places a hand over her mouth to stop the sniggering coming from her but eventually she gives in. We all stand round laughing at Flash's outfit. Even Flash starts to giggle slightly. I walk away from her and go to my room. As I enter the bathroom, I clean the sweat from my face and splash the cold water onto my face. I chose the simplest outfit from the drawer and walk out to the dining room. I spoon mountains of beef, pork and noodles onto my plate and start to stuff my face. Sparkle walks in very flustered. "Apparently, running around isn't suitable to the game-makers, nor shouting at them. I had to be escorted from their hall." She says huffing and puffing before leaving to her room. I look into Mags's eyes, "they air the scores in an hour. You best prepare yourself." I nod, leaving to sit in the lounge and stare out the window.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I am updating two chapters for my lack of effort with this story so enjoy please review and follow/favourite

I sit next to Mada who has come to see my score specially. On my other side is Flash then Mags paces slowly behind me. Sparkle sits on the end of the couch with her stylist. We sit and wait for all the scores to come up. Then Caesar Flickerman appears on screen. "Good Evening members of the Capitol, tonight I will be unveiling the scores from our tributes for the 65th Hunger Games. This year we will start from District 12 and count our way down." Then the scores began "From District 12:Travis with a score of 8 Jasmine Holls with a score of 9. From District 11…" Caesar continued like this going through every single person individual scores." I only started to pay attention at District 6 "From District 6: Amelia Everglone with a score of 5." I was shocked to hear she had such a high score. "I wonder if she would get into an alliance with my lot." I whispered to Flash, she must know if she is any good or not. Flash gives a very subtle nod. "A score like that though you will need to get her soon." I snap back to the screen when I hear mention of Distrcit 4. I think of Annie. I hear Caesar's voice from the screen "From District 4. Sparkle Barries with a score of 4." I try so hard to keep in the laughter. I thought she would at least get higher than a 7. She didn't do very well at all. I hold in the laughter. Until I hear my name. "Finnick Odair." I can feel the whole room take a deep intake of breath in anticipation. "With a score of…11"

The whole room bursts into applause! "FINNICK!" Flash cries. "You did it! You set a record! You have impressed the Game-makers so much" She starts to jump clapping her hands madly. Mags starts to dance with Mada and Sparkle huffs and puffs. She coughs in order to bring all the attention back to her "Can I say, I also set a record for the lowest score from a career district." Flash nods at Sparkle to show she has listened to her. She then lifts her glass of Sparkling Champagne and announces with a voice just like a knife "To Finnick Odair! May this victory live on for ever!"

Sparkle doesn't toast no matter how many people ask instead she lifts her own glass "To Finnick Odair, may his death in the games be merciful and fast, unless I get him." Before smashing her glass to the floor and storming to her room. Mada flinches at the door slamming shut but then she turns to me. "Now, we must discuss your outfit for the interview, you need an outfit. I would like to know your ideas. Of course, once again you will be fourth, so you need to dazzle the audience, they will be a bit bored and they want to remember you. Of course with your good looks," she says as she twirls one of my curls "I think you will be fine, you just need to learn about how to make people fall in love with you."

I give a slight chuckle, I think that if I didn't know how to dazzle people I wouldn't have got that eleven. But I simple nod at her and listen carefully to the instructions.

"1. Caesar will fire jokes at you, questions to test you. If you feel like they are traps you need to avoid them, if I said to you, "so do you think the Capitol are bad for doing this?" you just wouldn't answer, call to a screaming fan and just bring their attention back to you, not the question. Anyway I should probably go, lots of designing to do, good night to all, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I take the chance to lie my head onto my hands and take in what just happened. By getting an 11, I made myself a target. Now not only do I put myself in danger, I put my allies in trouble. I think of Annie at home, that she probably thinks that this is amazing news; I will be coming home, but I am stuck in the worst place possible. I breathe out, and start to cry. Best getting it out of my system now, don't want to be caught crying in the games. I feel a hand on my back. I look up and Mags sits next to me. I rub my eyes to try and take away my tears but more just replace them. My face has become red and sore, but Mags keeps her hand on my back. I look up and look into her eyes. She has tears in hers. She understands how I must feel at this point. That my whole life revolves around tomorrow and the coming weeks. If I make a fool of myself tomorrow, Annie, Mags, and everyone in Panem has to watch me die, and many others, others that I may kill myself. Mags looks deep into my eyes. She looks tired, and haunted by images. I only just see this, the amount of people Mags has got close to then had to watch them be slaughter on live television. It makes me sick. Mags wipes the tears from my face. I smile, trying to reassure her that I am okay. She doesn't buy it. I start to cry again. I wrap my arms around Mags. She soothes me for at least an hour. She eventually pulls me back from her arms and holds me at arm length. She stares at my face, as if studying every feature, desperately trying to remember them. "How did you do it Mags?" I ask. "How did you survive, maybe I could learn from you?" Mags gives a deep breath "I hid, I learnt from my childhood how to make fishhooks, I could make them from anything I could find and then I would fish, poison them and wait for some sorry person to be stupid enough to eat them." She said as she wiped away a tear.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset, maybe you should go to bed."

Mags nodded, she kissed my cheek before leaving. I sat up for hours. I thought of how I would be able to survive, how I may have to kill if I want to survive a few days. I could get used to it, but the first death is always the worst. I lay down on the couch. I fall asleep. But not a peaceful one.

A/N the next chapter will probably be put up in a few days so thank you for reading and please review or follow/favourite


	10. Chapter 10

A/N chapters 10 and 11 are being updated at the same time. Please review, favourite or follow thanks

My sleep is slowly destroyed by nightmares. First I am in the games, killing almost everyone in my path. When I run into Jasmine. She grabs my knife, in an act of kindness, as if trying to control me. But then I feel a sharp pain in my back. Blinding pain. Followed by the warmth of blood on my back, I fall down. Travis stands behind me. With a bloody dagger, Jasmine is in front of me. Then Sparkle appears above me. Before she plunges her sword into my chest. I dart awake. I cling to my chest. The pain felt so real, as if I knew I would feel it soon. But I lie on the couch. I must have made noise because Flash stands at the doorway. She doesn't have a wig on her head, or stupidly high heels on. She stands in a night-shirt, the only thing that could prove she was a Capitol citizen was her coloured skin and the neon colours of her shirt. "You were screaming, I got worried." She walks towards me. Only now does her true beauty stand out. She has dark brown hair, chocolate coloured hair, her face isn't ruined by massive amounts of makeup, and the only thing unnatural thing about her face is her eye coloured. Purple. Cosmetic surgery. A luxury of Capitol life, "Excuse my disgusting looks." She says blocking her face from my view with her hand. "True perfection." I say before kissing her cheek and going to bed. I lie awake and I only came to bed to escape having to talk of my worries to Flash. Flash comes knocking telling me its time for breakfast. I haven't slept. I don't change, I just go down to the dining room in my pyjamas. Sparkle has her head on the table, Mags is sitting still and Flash has all her make up on. "What's wrong?" I ask. Mags snaps out of her daze at the sound of my voice, Flash jumps slightly and Sparkle lifts her head to glare at me. "They have moved your interview time forward, by 6 hours. You don't have enough time to be prepared for the interview, the whole thing will have to be off the top of your head. Your stylists are on their way to clean you up, they will also get rid of your scars on your hand so they don't think you fight with others." Mags told me. "No, we both need training, why did they move it forward, all the other people will struggle getting ready also." Mags put her head into her hands. "District 4 is being punished. They found out about your training on the train and how Fabio would steal things for you. Fabio was tortured, to the end of his wits but he could hold it in. President Snow has demanded that the first four days of the games aren't shown." I lay my head on the table also Flash rubs my back and try to get me to eat something, so at least I get some colour to my face. I excuse myself and go to the toilet and wash away the sleep from my eyes. Mada will have a heart attack if she sees my eyes in this state. I wipe away the water from my face. I walk past everyone immediately and just enter the lift. Not bothering for any clearance from Mags or Flash. But when the lift opens Jasmine is on the other side. Along with Travis. I enter the lift and give a small side hug to Jasmine. She tells me of the havoc on her floor with the change of time. "My escort was screaming and shouting about her schedule and how it's all ruined. Then she screamed because she realised that I can't walk in high-heeled shoes. So Travis and me just left. Cinna much nicer to me anyway." I look over to Travis how seems to be counting things on his fingers. "You don't talk much do you?" I asked to Travis. "He's in shock is what I'd say. His older brother was reaped, but he isn't well, in fact he is dying. He couldn't even stand to go to the reaping. They bust into the house and tried to drag him to the games. Travis volunteered for him. On the train journey, he was told his brother finally died. His last words to his brother were 'Hang on. Please. Goodbye.' He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to his parents. He was boarded straight on the train." Travis stared into the corner. He was a buff man, I thought that even if he had have volunteered it would be for glory. "Travis, I am so sorry. But I volunteered as well. I volunteered for a little boy, the grandson of my mentor. My mother died when I was young. I was reaped before someone volunteered for me. They died. In my name. So I wanted to give something back." Travis stared into my eyes. As if he was looking into my mind and studying how I think. Travis moved towards me and pulled me into a hug. I just held him until the doors opened. Then Travis went into a very serious mode. I gave a small kiss to Jasmine and a pat on the back to Travis. I walked off to see Mada. She turned to see me. And smiled. "Hope your ready for this Finnick," she says as she holds up a tuxedo. The white of the tuxedo, sort of, shines when a light is out to it. "So, when you are backstage you will need to sit in the shadows, all the other tributes will think you just have a normal tuxedo on. Sparkle's dress has been fitted with the same thing but she is bound to try and show it off. So keep it secret." She takes off the thin robe that I have been placed it. She hands me underwear so I slip them on. She then tells me to close my eyes. I do as I am told, though she doesn't know that I am haunted by images of Annie or of Travis or of Jasmine, being hurt, and me being unable to save them. Then Mada tells me to open my eyes. "Wow…"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I have decided to update this story's chapters in twos because I have nothing better to do. Okay you know the drill by now

Update, Follow or Favourite

Thank you

the tuxedo fits perfectly. Its not tight, it still makes me look handsome. "I also wanted to test this out so… Ladies!" 5 Capitol stylists rush in and start touching the suit and stroking up and down the fabric. "Okay, Okay! Don't ruin the fabric, this took me hours last night." The girls had to be pulled away from me. I sat down and Mada styled my hair. She got this strange substance and messed my hair up. "Done, your interview is in 2 hours. If you get back to your floor, don't eat anything. And if you get there fast enough you will be able to get some preparation from Mags and Flash." Mada gave me a small kiss and a hug. She flatted out my outfit and placed my robe over the suit. "Don't let anyone see you. Expect on your floor." Mada warned me. I ran out of the styling room and towards the elevator. Then Jasmine appeared from no where doing the same thing as me with her paper robe. "Finnick! Thank god, all the careers tried to rip my dress." She ran to the elevator and grabbed onto the handrail. But drop her robe. Her dress was stunning, I only got a small view of it but it was absolutely beautiful. She had a dark purple dress that reached to the floor. A small pink ribbon that tied in a bow at the back brought in her waist. Her black hair was down but the front had been pulled back so her hairline was showing. She looked stunning. "Wow, Jasmine."

"Oh no! You didn't see that okay you didn't see my dress." She said as she covered her face and bent of to grab her robe. I closed the door to the lift and took off my robe. My suit shone bright than it had in the dressing room, probably because it was so dark there. Jasmine stood in awe. "That's amazing, how did she do that!" "I don't know, hey screw going back to separate floors. Lets go to my floor."

"My escort will kill me, I can barely walk in these shoes." Jasmine said, stumbling over herself trying to talk. "Plus if we get caught we could get in trouble."

"Okay in the interviewing room sit by me, I need to talk alliances with you."

"Of course, goodbye Finnick, try not to kill yourself in there." She says. As she leaves to go to her floor, all I could hear was the sound of district 12's escort screaming. "Your dress! You can barely walk! HEEL TOE!" I laugh to myself. I take off my paper robe and press 4. I walk onto the 4th floor, I already decide against coming back to the floor. I want to be downstairs with Mada talking fashion, talking about how I should present myself. I walk into the room and Mags in sitting on the couch. And Flash is pacing uncontrollably, she hears the doors open on the elevator and rushes to meet me. She doesn't have her wig on but she is still wearing the Capitol costumes. "Perfection…" I say with a sigh as I walk in and Flash starts to squeal with happiness "You're the perfect one! That suit and your shoes everything is fantastic!" she squeals as she walks around me in a circle. I walk round to Mags who seems tired, very tired. I kneel down so I am at her eye level, she opens one eye and peers at me. "You look beautiful Finnick. You look amazing. Everyone is going to love you." I kiss her hand and leave her to rest. Flash beckons me to the dining room, "I think she is ill Finnick, but you need to focus on the interview. I will look after her whilst I watch the interview from here. Just remember to keep smiling and make the audience fall in love with you." She says as she hugs me tight. A peacekeeper walks from the lift and grabs my arm "Time to go Odair. Barries is already down there." I get pulled away from Mags and Flash and forced into the lift. The peacekeeper looks at me then says "We need to gather up the tributes from 2 and 12. So you may want to move over." We go to 12 first and the doors open but my allies were not expecting the door to open, Travis and Jasmine is sitting on the table and Travis was kissing her. Jasmine was rubbing her arms up and down his back until I stamped my foot loud on the lift floor. Jasmine jumped down from the table and turned a dark shade of red. "Oh, Finnick! We were…erm…just…nothing we were doing nothing." She still has hold of Travis's hand then she walks over to the couch to get her wrap and walked to the elevator. Travis had to duck to get into the lift and then Jasmine stands next to him. I stand further to the corner. Travis holds onto her hand, Jasmine then puts her head onto Travis's Shoulder. The peacekeeper sighs. "You two need to keep that secret when we get to 1." So they give each other a quick kiss and let go of each others hands. And stand as though they are simply two tributes for the same district although Jasmine can't help showing the huge smile on her face. The peacekeeper sighs again as he presses the button to one. Everyone is silent all the way down to one where we are greeted by the two most hideous outfits ever known. Anvil sports a brown tuxedo that has obviously made in less than a evening and Shiner sports a disgusting brown dress that has been 'decorated with parts of brown mud in order to finish off what I can only describe as a dog shit look. I stifle a laugh and pull my self up straight. This is going to be a long evening of interviews

A/N thank you for actually reading this chapter this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote. There is another story about Hunger games on my account 'The Mockingjays Last Song' so if you feel like it please read it. The next time I update should be by Friday.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N sorry this is late! I was very very busy again. I'll try and be on time next time sorry! Anyway you know the drill. Review, favourite/follow.

I sit with the other tributes and try to admire the dresses and suits of the other districts although I do find it difficult not to laugh. Especially when Sparkle walks in. In district 4 the only time you ever get dressed up is for a wedding, to be more specific your own wedding and judging by her horrendous personality and disgusting looks I don't think anyone will be marrying her anytime soon. So she waddles in struggling to walk in the heels, a common problem among all the ladies. But most ladies have the sense to lift the dress. Not Sparkle. Anvil and Shiner waved her over and she attempted to walk over and BAM! Landed flat on her face with a large rip running down her dress. "For God Sake!" she shrieks and everyone turned to face her. She stood up trying to keep her dignity intact. Failing, Miserably. She barks at an avox to go and fetch Jamina to fix her dress. The avox bows low and walks away. I look over to Jasmine as she walks in from speaking to her mentor, her dress almost makes everyone's mouth drop. Well, everyone but the careers believing they look the greatest. Travis walks in with his tuxedo and takes a seat next to Jasmine. You can see that they are desperate to show their affection to one another but they have been warned by Haymitch and their brightly coloured escort to not show it. The careers can play off of that it the games. Jasmine waves me over so I oblige and sit down next to her and her fellow tribute. "So today we have been told to reveal what our weapons are so that we seem less secretive but told to avoid…"

"Questions that involve the capitol in anyway." I finish for her. Jasmine smiles, revealing her perfect teeth that shine out from her tanned face. We are pulled away from our conversation by a orange haired man with a clear tablet in front of him as he taps away on the screen. "First we need…" he says pointing to the small area of space beside him. "District 1! Shiner then Anvil. District 2! Amelia and Francis" he continues until he gets to district 4 "District 4! Finnick and Sparkle." Then Sparkle pipes up! I can't go on yet! My dress is ruined!"

"Fine Okay, District 4 girl tribute goes after District 12." He speaks into a small ear piece in his ear. District 5! Harrison and Sophia. District 12! Jasmine and Travis!" he shouts above the noise of the Capitol people entering into the massive audience area. I take a few deep breaths and wait. Everyone gets 8 minutes on the stage so when Caesar starts to talk everyone gets more worried and you can see the expressions change on everyone around me. "Lets welcome from District 1 Shiner!" That's when Shiner was forced out onto the stage and the show began. She falls for almost every trick that Caesar lays. "How do you feel about the hunger games"? He asks almost as if he knows the answer already. "I think they are just awful!" she pours her heart out to Caesar about how much she hates everything about them and you can see the reactions change on every sponsor. The buzzer sounds half way through her rant. And she stumbles towards the left-hand side of the stage and Anvil is pushed onto the stage. This continues up until district 4. When my name is called, I block everything out and that's when it clicks. As I walk on the stage and millions of girls scream my name. My looks. That's the key. I sit down in the chair next to Caesar and pucker my lips every so slightly. That will drive them all mad. "So Finnick, you made quite an show of your reaping by Volunteering before Flash could even read out the name!"

"Well I just wanted the glory and obviously to see the beautiful girls in the Capitol. I promise to all my amazing fans that I will win in their names." I blow a kiss to the nearest camera and all the girls start to wail and cry, truly believing the kiss was for them when in actual fact it was to my darling Annie. Caesar interrupts the wailing girls "So you are from district 4, and I'm betting you are the most handsome man to come from there. Have you got anyone waiting for your return?"

"Well, my mother died when I was young and my father left when I was younger to be a peacekeeper. I don't really have anyone waiting."

"Not even a girl."

_Oh god I'm going to regret this _"Not even a girl. My heart goes out to all the girls of the Capitol!" I shout blowing yet another kiss to the camera.

The buzzer goes and I stand up. I need to give them something to remember me by. I run off the stage and grab the nearest girl. I pull her from her seat and lean her down on my knee. "Pucker up." I whisper as I kiss her straight on the lips.

Two burly peacekeepers pull me from the girl. I wipe her lipstick from my mouth and walk backstage to Mada, Flash but not Mags. That's when I'm told the news. Mags is in the hospital ward. She has had a stroke.

A/N Oh no! whats gonna happen should be up by next week. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So sorry! I have been sooooo busy! But I will update the next chapters within 2 weeks.**

I race down to the hospital ward, still in my suit. Pushing past all the avoxs and fashion attendants on my way down. I can hear the clip clops of Flash heels but they eventually stop suggesting she took her shoes off. She runs ahead of me and stops me in my tracks. "Please let me go and see her. I need to see her." I cough out as my tears cloud my vision. Flash pulls me into a hug and rocks me. I cry into her dress and she wipes away my tears. "Come on. I'll take you down to her." Flash grasps my hands and walks me down to my mentor. A colourful nurse steps forward and holds my shoulders "Finnick she is asking for you." I smile at the nurse trying to mask my tears. This completely fails when I see her. The left side of her face has slouched; her eyes dart around the room, obviously scared by the lack of unknown faces surrounding her. I step into her line of vision. Her mouth curves into what I think should be a smile but due to her condition just looks like a grimace of pain. I knock some doctors out my way using my elbow and sit on her bed "Finnick…" she whispers so quietly it was almost inaudible. She lifts a weak, pale arm to my face and cups it. "You were brilliant." She coughs out with tears in her eyes. I don't attempt to clear the tears from my eyes. Especially when the person I was crying over was Mags, My mentor, my friend. She goes to speak again but she gasps in pain instead. She presses a button and from a bag hanging high above her head; a clear liquid is injected into her system. Her eyes go heavy and she falls into a deep sleep. I kiss her forehead, I have to leave I hate seeing her like this. I walk outside to Flash who the second she sees my tearful eyes pulls me into a hug. Flash even though I have only known her for a week is almost like a mother to me. She wraps her arm around me and walks back to the 4th floor. On my entry to the elevator I see Jasmine, she runs to me and hugs me tight. "I heard about Mags…" she whispers into my ear and I squeeze her tighter. She kisses my cheek, "I'm so sorry Finnick," she steps back and allows the elevator door to close between us. I stay in silence until I reach my room. Mada and Jamina are already there and Mada tries to talk to me but I walk straight past her into my room. I slam the door shut and cry for hours with my back against the door. I eventually get hungry so I go out. Sparkle is the first to notice my entrance into the dining room but doesn't draw everyone's attention to me but nods at the door to the balcony. I walk outside and she follows me. "Finnick…" she whispers out soon, almost in the tone she used when I first met her. I turn to face her "I'm so sorry. Mags was amazing to us all and we will always love her."

"She isn't dead! It's just a stroke! She will pull through! She won the hunger games for Gods Sake!" I bark at her.

"Finnick please!" she shouts after me "Finnick I lost my mother to a stroke. So please listen to me. Mags is lucky to have held on this long but you should probably be prepare for the worst." Sparkle says her eyes watering. I feel my eyes water and she steps towards me. She wraps me into a hug and I hug back. I feel her tears drip onto my shoulders. I sit on the balcony floor "tomorrow. Tomorrow we have to kill people." She says as she sits next to me. "Yeah, tomorrow we basically become killers and lose our childhood. For god sake I'm only 14!" I shout. Sparkle turns to me "I'm 16." She says with a smile. I smile back. "Why are you being so nice to me Sparkle?"

"I told you, I lost my mother to a stroke. I know how you feel." She puts her hand on mine and I watch the tears roll down her face. "Tomorrow in the games, I'll stay away from you if you stay away from me." I spit out and pull my hand from under Sparkle's. "Deal." She says as she stands and walks away leaving me on the balcony alone. I stand up and go straight to bed. I lie awake. I'm not going to sleep tonight. It's the games tomorrow instead I sit up on my bed picking at my stitches on my hand which have come through again after the interview. Flash enters my room at about midnight and sees I'm still awake. "Finnick what are you doing up! You have the ga…" she stops herself and blinks back tears. She walks forward kicking off her high- heeled shoes as she did so. She pulled my head onto her shoulder and hummed a soft tune to me. it sounded slightly familiar

_deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass and a soft green pillow_

_lay down your head and close your eyes. And when they open the sun will rise._

I allow my eyes to close when I sit with Flash. She wakes me up softly and puts an arm around me as she walks me to breakfast. I dress in my outfit that has been assigned for me. A dark top with dark tracksuit bottoms, I don't eat today. Flash begs me to eat but I refuse. She sees I'm not going to eat and leaves it be. I ask "Can I go and see Mags?" but I am not allowed to leave my floor expect to go down to the games. I hug Mada and beg for her to look after Mags. I can't hold back the tears when I see Flash. She has purposely not put any makeup on and hasn't even tried to get ready. Sparkle comes out, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail at the back of her head, she looks at me and smiles. I smile back. Flash walks me down to the arena gate, where my tracker is injected and I am given time to give my final goodbye. I give a hug to Flash. I can't even bring myself to say goodbye. I kiss her cheek and step into the tube. The whole thing rises and I turn to get my last glimpse of Flash and blow a kiss. "Tell Mags I'm sorry." Before I disappear. I stare around the arena. Then the buzzer goes and the games begin.

**A/N yay! We're getting into the games, I am still sorry for not updating so please follow/favourite and review. And please can you tell other people about me, be good to have more reviews so thank you for reading/**


End file.
